Computing devices are becoming more commonplace and are used for a wide variety of purposes. A computing device can be used to view content, such as images, text, animation, or webpages. A user of the computing device typically views the content via a display of the computing device. The user typically looks at the display and has little or no knowledge about whether or not there are other people looking at the content on the display of the computing device. For example, on a plane ride, the user generally would not know whether or not the person sitting behind the user is viewing the content displayed on the user's computing device. In some cases, the content can be private, confidential, or sensitive in nature, such that it would be undesirable to the user for another person to view the content without permission from the user. Insecure viewing of content can take away from the overall user experience associated with using computing devices.